Firefox
by Pikachu98
Summary: What happens when a girl with fiery red hair gets chosen for the Hunger games? She makes it to 4th place of course! See Foxface's past, and how she managed to survive. Updated version. Chapter 1 is edited!
1. Chapter 1

"And the tribute for District 5 is…Finch!" My eyes opened in shock. I can't believe I got chosen for the Hunger Games. "Well this is it." I thought as I made my way to the stage. As the District escort, Millie, congratulates me, my eyes scan the crowd. They seem pleased that I got chosen. After all I am District 5's top spy and master thief. When you are the district's best bandit, people can start to hate you…A LOT! They even gave me a nickname, not that I don't like the nickname. I'm actually glad that they came up with it. I really think that I can win these games with my cleverness and sneakiness.

"Time to board the train Fox." My mentor Elesa said. Elesa had short blonde hair, and wore a pair of headphones. She too was a spy, and she won the games by maintaining low profile. I'm planning to use her strategy along with my own in the games. While I was on the train, I kept thinking about the endless possibilities. What will the arena be like? Who are the other tributes? And how will I survive?

We arrived in the capitol after 2 long hours on the train. I felt pity for those in the farther districts. Everything looked artificial and plastic looking. It's as if everything came from a futuristic planet. As soon as I saw my prep team, my eyes felt as if they were going to explode into rainbows. They were triplets, and each of their hair was dyed a different color. Cassidia had neon green hair, Cressida had neon orange hair, and Cridia had neon purple hair. They were all obnoxious and gossipy. After all the fashion chaos, I met my stylist, Cydia. She was a bossy blonde woman in her thirties. She had red eyeliner along with two small green eyes. She was also was wearing bright red lipstick. She dressed me in a bright shiny outfit full of sequins. Since District 5's export was power, she had gone for a funky but cool look. When we arrived at the parade, I saw everyone's outfits. District 1 and 2 looked good as usual, but district 12's looked different. They weren't wearing any miners outfits..

As the parade started I felt a little nervous, but I managed to wave a little. By the time district 12 came around, I was really shocked. They. Were. On. Fire. I really don't know how they didn't get burned! And they were holding hands! I could really tell they were lovers from day one. Tomorrow was the day we started training, so I better get some sleep….

Clash! I just watched district 2 shoot a spear. He's really good, but he's not alliance material, he would surely betray anyone. I've been watching everyone. District 11 has potential. She's small, but I bet she has survival skills. District 12 looks dangerous to me. She has gone with lover boy to the knot tying station. I feel that she's a hunter ,and I bet my spy senses I'm right.

"Finch, your next." I had walked down the corridor for my private session. I always hated the sound of my real name. Thank god someone came up with foxface! I remember overhearing district 12 calling me foxface; I guess not only district 5 knows my nickname. As I entered the room, I saw the gamemakers feasting on some stew. The way I see it: they have my life in their hands. I decided to show how skilled I was, " Do you have any mines around here?" "As a matter of fact we have some over there." I walked over to the mines and asked them if one of them could plant them secretly. The gamemakers were a bit surprised at first, but they planted them anyway. I danced around the mines carefully. I knew where they were because of vibrations in the ground, and also because this is like my sixth sense. "Thank you Miss Finch." And I proceeded to exit out the room silently…

Finch's score is… a 5! The number was there flashing on the screen before my very eyes. I was going for a 7, but 5's good enough. I continued to watch…even district 11 beat me! And district 12.…scored an 11! It didn't matter to me that much, my sneakiness would help in the games where it really counts. Tomorrow is the interview, my prep team has worked on me for an hour. They are coaching me on how to act, as if I didn't have manners. Flare designed me a lacy blue green dress. She says she's going for a girly look, but to be honest, I more of the mysterious type.

"And please welcome Finch from district 5!" Caesar said. To be honest, I've sort of had a little crush on him when I was nine. I answered his questions quick and short. He was smiling and helped my nervousness lower a bit. I really didn't like being up there, it made me feel like a chicken being prepared to be turned into chicken nuggets. After my interview, I watched district 12's interview. Turns out her name is Katniss, and she volunteered for her sister. She says that she didn't expect an 11, and she was almost as nervous as I was. She seemed like the stubborn type. After her came lover boy, he had a sense of humor, and he was really playing up the audience. His name was Peeta, and Caesar asked if he had a girlfriend because he was handsome after all. He replied that she came here…with him! I turned to see Katniss's expression. She looked angry because it would make look weak. I knew he loved her! Katniss is very lucky to have someone…back in district 5 no one liked me.*sigh*

"GET UP FOX TODAY IS THE BIG DAY!" Elesa was screaming in my ear. I wanted to sleep in, but Elesa wouldn't allow it. I was taken to a plane right after breakfast. They took all the tributes to the arena. Some lady inserted a tracker device in my arm. Then I was sent to my launch room. Cydia dressed me in the outfit we are required to wear for the games. It was a camo jumpsuit along with some hard leather boots. Cydia told me that she thinks I'll make it. She hugged me good bye, and I got on the metal circle. She was my first true friend. As I rose, I saw Katniss next to me. We were required to stand for 60 seconds. Katniss was staring at a bow and arrows. I knew she was a hunter! Then, lover boy (I prefer to call him that) distracted her, and caught her off guard. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th hunger games begin!"

**Pikachu: Well what do you think?**

**Foxface: I kind of like it. I just don't like how you made me a loner.**

**Pikachu: Don't worry! You'll thank me later on!**

**Foxface: I wonder if anyone will actually read this! No one cares about me!**

**Pikachu: This is why I'm writing the fic! Lets hope we get reviews!**

**Foxface: Oh. And you don't own anything, not even the title!**

**Pikachu: It's pretty obvious I don't own the hunger games…**

**Foxface: I know, I'm just making sure we don't get sued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th hunger games begin!" I ran off to get a few supplies: a small pack, a knife, and a canteen. I saw Katniss and the boy from district nine fight over an orange backpack, so I decided to steer clear of them. The other tributes are starting to attack, I've got to get out of here! I see that girl from district 2 throw knives at Katniss, and she misses even though in training she always hits her target. I go and hide in the woods. I sort of memorize some of the plants from my training. I finally decide to eat some blueberries I found on a bush, and then I put a handful in my pack. I keep walking until sunset. I stop to rest, and examine the things in my pack. There was a compass, a loaf of bread, a lighter, herbs, and even a small spear about the size of a knife. I used the compass and found that I was in the eastern part of the arena. I decided to hit the hay, and sleep under a bush. I was completely camouflaged, and hoped no one would find me out here. I looked down,(I was on a hillside) and saw someone made a fire. How stupid were they? You never make a fire when you are being hunted down by the careers! This is the Hunger games for god's sake! The anthem started to play, no one important got killed, but there were a lot of deaths. I suddenly remembered I had to wake up early, and get a head start. Hopefully, I won't die in my sleep tonight…

I got up at the crack of dawn, and decided to scale the hill. Although I was scared of heights, I loved the view from up here. I saw everything from the lake to an evergreen forest. I even saw a pile of supplies, probably the career's. I looked to the west, only to find a field of grain. I should probably head there, it doesn't seem inhabited anyway. I went down the hill, and headed west using my compass. When I got there, it was so big compared to what I saw from a bird's view on the hill. It was like a maze, but that was no problem for me considering that I am a spy. I've been in plenty mazes before how hard can this be?

_10 minutes later._ That wasn't the hardest maze I've ever been through, but it sure wasn't the easiest. I stopped at a small clearing, it had a little tent. I wondered who was in here? My question was soon answered when I turned around to find myself looking into 2 chocolate brown eyes….

**Foxface: Then what happens?**

**Pikachu: Cliffhanger! I love doing this to my readers!*insert evil laugh* I mean, I really hate doing this to my readers!**

**Foxface: I can predict, based on your foreshadowing that Thresh is in this story as my love interest…am I right?**

**Pikachu: I don' t speak Albert Einstein, speak in English por favor.**

**Foxface: *confused look* Is Thresh the guy I love or not?**

**Pikachu: Whoa look at the time! I must be going now! *leaves room* **

**Foxface: *yells* Don't forget that you don't own The Hunger games or anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up to find myself staring into two chocolate brown eyes…. "Thresh." I said with a serious look on my face. "Finch." I gasped. He actually said my name! He's one of the few people to call me that. I was going to slap him, but for some reason I resisted the urge. "H-how did you know my name?" I asked. "I remembered your interview…and your reaping day." Thresh said. He had such a strong tone in his deep voice, with his wide brown eyes glaring at me. Why am I saying these things? Just stop it Fox! You can't fall in love with him! This is the hunger games! "So…what are you doing here?" I asked still keeping my cool. "What does it look like? I'm staying away from everyone else. No one could find me here…except you. How did you know which way to go?" "I'm a spy okay? Now, do want to be an alliance or not?" I asked hoping for a yes. "Sure, just promise me to not hurt Rue. She's like a sister to me." "Okay Thresh…I'm going to go see if I cam find some food." "Wait! There's plenty of grain here. It tastes good." Thresh said. "Let me go see something first, I'll be back." I said as I ran into the woods. Elesa would of killed me right now! She said never be friends with the enemy, but Thresh is different…in a good way. I need to stop doing that! My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some splashing. It seems Katniss found some water. She stayed there for about an hour, and then she climbed into a tree. Afterwards I got some water for myself, I needed it. I ran back to the field, and found Thresh looking at the night sky. "The careers will be coming for me soon. I'll have to leave, do you want to come with me?" I was shocked…was he asking me to come with him? I got a warm feeling in my stomach, but I ignored it. "Sure. I sometimes run off on my own though." I answered. "We should get some sleep, I have keep watch for the careers. Do you want to sleep with me? Not in that way, but if you want to…" Thresh said as he turned the other way trying to hide his blush. "Okay." I replied. I can hear Elesa cursing at me right now. She's probably pulling her hair out. Thresh and I went inside the tent, and I told him good night. "Good night Fox." He said. I blushed as I went under the covers. Why was I doing this? It's just so weird…am I falling for him? Well he was strong, muscular, and sweet…"why can't you shut up Fox? Now go to sleep!" I ordered myself. And just like that I fell asleep…..

I woke up, and strangely I was laying my head on something very hard…Thresh's chest. I could feel his abs, they were so toned. He was very muscular, and he smelled very masculine. I looked up and found Thresh staring at me, and he was smiling. " I thought you didn't have a heart, I guess I was wrong." Thresh said still smiling. "I have to go look for some food now…" I said with a straight face. I wanted to go back so badly, but I have to keep moving. This is a fight to the death, not a love story! I need to stop thinking about these things! I wonder why Thresh was smiling…"SNAP OUT OF IT FOX! Now go get some food!" I told myself. I headed south towards the lake, I knew it was going to take me a few days to get to the lake, but it was so going to be worth it. When I was on the hill, I saw a few piles of dirt near the supplies. Those had to be underground mines. I bet they somehow reactivated the mines around the starting point(metal circles where we started), and planted them around the supplies. I'll have to go over there unseen, and take a few things. Then, I'll come back to Thresh, and finally be with him! Why did I even think that? Sure I'll come back to the field with Thresh, but I can't be with him! "Stop worrying Fox! You need to get a move on! The sooner you get there, the sooner you get to be with Thresh!" Why did I have to constantly tell myself to snap out it?

I walked for about an hour, and then I heard a rustle in the trees. I looked up ,and saw two dark brown eyes staring at me….Rue. "It's okay I won't hurt you…I'm a friend of Thresh." I said in a soft voice. "A-are you sure?" Her voice reminded me of a peaceful meadow. "Yes." She came out of the tree, and asked me if I wanted to have lunch with her. "Yes. Thank you for your generosity." I replied. We sat down, and she gave me some roots, a strip of jerky, and some berries. I ate it like it was my last meal. It should do me good for the day. We started to talk about reapings, the capitol, and eventually Thresh. "So do you….like him? Rue asked. I can't believe she asked that. I thought about it for a while. "Yes. I do." I said while blushing. "Don't worry…I won't tell your secret." At that moment, I heard footsteps coming from the right. "Rue, we have to leave." I said in a firm voice. "I won't make it. I can't run, you go. I'll hide okay?" I ran fast but quietly out of there. I'm pretty sure it was Katniss, but I was taking _any _chances.I hope Rue makes it.

After a few minutes I stopped running, and looked at my compass. I'm pretty sure I'm halfway there. I stopped to make camp, it was getting late. I ate some leftover roots and berries, and then I fell asleep. I missed resting on Thresh's chest…I wish he was here.

I woke up the next morning, and headed straight for the lake. I got there by lunch, so I guess I'll be back with Thresh soon. "Stop thinking about him Fox! You'll never be with him anyways. This is The Hunger games! The game where only one person survives!" It pains me to think that one of us will die…it's like The Titanic or even Romeo and Juliet! A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Alright, Marvel you stay here, and guard the supplies. The group and I will go, and search for lover boy and district 12." I'm pretty sure that was district 2's voice. It seems the careers leave someone to guard the supplies while they go on a man hunt. I guess I'll have to be extra sneaky….

I looked at Marvel, and saw that he only scans the right side of the woods. This is my chance…I'd better go! I ran quietly to the pile of supplies, and I began to dance around it avoiding the mines. I almost tripped, and triggered one of them. I grabbed a few things, and danced my way out. I think I saw Katniss watching me. I ran back into the woods hoping she wouldn't come for me. I stopped to see what Katniss would do. She fired 3 arrows, and blew up the supplies! Then I saw district 2 come back, and was he mad! I ran from my spot because I'm pretty sure he was going to kill anyone near the camp!

_A few hours later._ I came back to see if there were any useful things in the rubble. I was laughing. Those careers are stupid, you never know what things would survive an explosion! I find a metal pot, and a small knife. They might be handy. I put them in my pack, and then I hear something near the drop-off. I'm not sure what it was, but I'm leaving! I sprinted to the woods hoping it wouldn't follow me.

I manage to run back to the field. Sure enough, Thresh was there. "Where did you go for the past 2 days?" Thresh asked. So he did worry about me….interesting. "I got us some food from the careers supplies." I answered. "Oh. I thought you left me. I heard an explosion, and I got really worried about you." He worried about me? "Well…I met Rue, and the careers supplies are gone." I said. "Good. At least we have a chance now." Thresh said confidently. Did he say 'we'? I cannot believe he cares! He was **worried** about me! "Snap out of it Fox! He is the enemy! You don't know if he'll stab you in the back! He may be a traitor!" I felt as if there were two sides of me: a sly elusive girl and a passionate lover girl. It seems the sly one was trying to snap me out of it. Thresh and I ate some roots, grains, and some jerky. We looked up to see that Rue had died. Poor Rue. I must pray for her, she was like a sister to me. I started to cry, and two arms were wrapped around me. Thresh comforted me for about half an hour, and then he carried me to the tent. I snuggled up to his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me. And just like that, I fell into a peaceful slumber….

**Pikachu: Happy now Foxface? I spent a whole night up writing this. And now it's 12 am.**

**Foxface: It was very good….it's my favorite chapter so far.**

**Pikachu: I'm pretty sure you'll like the next one too. *hint, hint***

**Foxface: Tell me what happens!**

**Pikachu: Sorry, can't ruin it for the other readers.**

**Foxface: What "other" readers?**

**Pikachu: :'( Why is every main character so mean? Well, everyone review please…I'll update soon *yawns and gets in bed***

**Foxface: Here's a bed time story: Once upon a time…Pikachu wanted to own the hunger games, but she couldn't own anything, so she made a fanfic instead…the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikachu: I'm so sorry everyone for not updating. It just because I got a new laptop, but I guess I've been a "bit" too lazy.**

**Foxface: IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS! *Points at calandar* I've been waitng…*taps foot and glares at Pikachu***

**Pikachu:I guess it has been a long time…anyway, I'm going to make it up to all the readers who have been following this story or whatever readers are left. I'm going to publish 2 LONG chapters! And I should shut up now, and let you read.**

**Foxface: Pikachu98 obviously doesn't own The Hunger Games, but she does own the books and the movie!**

I woke up to find that Thresh was gone…I wonder where he went? I hope he's okay… "Fox! He is your enemy! He may want to kill you!" I was really getting tired of my sneaky side doing this. Sure, this was the hunger games, but that doesn't mean I can't make friends. I got out of bed, and headed to the woods. As soon I was shrouded in the deep forest, I heard a booming voice come from a microphone. "Congratulations to the remaining six tributes. There has been a rule change: There can be 2 victors if they are from the same district…that is all." As soon as I heard that I instantly thought of Katniss and Loverboy. The gamemakers were probably rooting for them now. I'm surprised I made it this far because I haven't gotten any sponsor's gifts. Too bad my district partner is dead. District 5 would have been so proud…Sad moment over I need to go back to the cornucopia. Who knows when they'll have "the feast"?

As I'm walking quietly through the woods, I start to think about my opponents. There's Katniss, she could be a threat. Also Loverboy, but I know he's not a fighter. Oh, and there's Cato and his girlfriend, Clove. They are MAJOR enemies. Lastly, there's Thresh…who's my ally. Just an ally… I snap out of my thoughts as I almost walk into a tree. I was so distracted that I didn't realize it was already sunset. I'm probably near the cornucopia anyways. I start to set up camp, and I see that no one has died tonight. Thank God. I was getting worried about Th… "No, you are NOT worried about Thresh! Stop thinking about him!" My sneaky side screamed. And I just ignored it as usual. Then I heard a voice along with some trumpet noises, Claudius Templesmith…great, just great. I made a face of indifference, and then he says, "Now hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation already. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." I need food. My food supply is awfully low with just a handful of roots, two strips of jerky, and some berries. "Each of you will find something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this may be your last chance…" His words echoed in my ears as I realized that I may die tomorrow, so I have to get there early and get out before anyone can catch me. I lay down under two trees with the mossy grass as my pillow and the leaves as my blanket.

I get up as soon as the sun rises, and run through the thick woods to get to the cornucopia. I peer through the trees, and see a table with four backpacks on it. Mine is the medium sized one with the number 5 on it. I then sprint into action, hoping no one would shoot me. I grab my backpack and make a speedy getaway back into the forest. That was quick…at least I got my pack, and made it out! I then hear footsteps, and the sounds of fighting. I hide under a bush, and see that Katniss and Clove are fighting. Clove is throwing knifes while Katniss is shooting arrows. Then, Clove beats Katniss to the ground. She then pulls out a knife with a sharp blade. She then tries to cut Katniss's lips, and suddenly someone grabs Clove like if she were a mere doll. It's Thresh! He then shouts at clove as if he were a giant, "What did you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Clove is horrified, "No, No I… Cato!" Clove screams. Then I hear Cato screaming back at her. He is too far away though. Thresh then pushes Clove headfirst into the rock. After two hits, she dies and a cannon is shot. Thresh then looks at Katniss who is still there looking terrorized. "Did you kill Rue?" He asks in a harsh voice. Katniss replies, " No, we were allies. The guy from district one killed her, I shot him. I sang to her while she was dying." Thresh's face has a wave of emotions across his face. He then says, "Just this time Twelve… Better run fire girl." Cato's voice is getting closer. Then he leaves quickly, for he knows Cato is coming for him. Katniss then leaves, and now I'm headed for the stream.

I wash my face in the stream, feeling the cold water on my face. I am worried about Thresh. I know for sure that Cato is going after him. I hope Thresh can make it. All I can do now is hope that I can make I can make it out as a victor. District 5 would treat me as a god. The Mayor of the district, Quillion would be proud of me instead of lecturing me about how it is rude to break into a house. It wasn't my fault because Elesa assigned me that mission. I remember when I first became a spy. I was around six years old. My mother had died after she gave birth to me. And my father died in a power surge, he was electrocuted to death. I was just two years old after my dad passed away. I was wondering the streets, and I was so hungry that day. Then Elesa found me, and trained me as the spy I am now. When I turned 10, Elesa started to assign me real spy missions. That's when everyone started to hate me. Everyone at school thought I was a thief, so no one trusted me. I was always lonely, and I always wore a sly grin on my face.

**Pikachu: I'm almost done with this story, so please bear with me. I probably have two more chapters, and the next one is sort of long:P**

**Foxface: Do I die in the next chapter?**

**Pikachu: I don't know…you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Anyway, It is 1 am and I am really tired…but I'm going to do the next chapter now. FOR THE READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pikachu: It's now 1 in the morning, and I'm very tired. The things I do for the readers…anyways this is the last chapter of Firefox, and I'd like to thank these people:**

**sarah0406**

**Jack and Ivy**

**bluespades**

**IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt**

**And two guest readers for reviewing. Thank you so much! I'd also like to thank the people who have followed/favorited this story as well. I will all send you PM's to show my thanks! **

**Foxface: Stop thanking people and get on with the story!**

**Pikachu: Foxface! That is so rude! Maybe I should change the ending.*evil face***

**Foxface: Nooo! **

**Pikachu: Do the disclaimer then.**

**Foxface: Pikachu98 doesn't own anything…blah blah blah get on with it!**

**Pikachu:*sighs*(-_-')**

It feels like I'm going to trapped here forever in the arena. I get up from my "bed" of leaves, and I look up to see that there are dark clouds in the sky. It's going to rain. I must find shelter, there's no telling if the gamemakers might strike me with lightning. I push myself up on my feet, and run towards a small cave near the stream. I would like to go to the huge cave on top of the rocky hill, but it really isn't worth it. I get in just in time before the rainstorm happens. It goes on and on for who knows how long, and then I see a blurry image of someone. Thresh…is dead. As I start to realize this I start having a meltdown in the cave. My eyes start to fill with tears that soon drop to the hard cave floor. I just lay there awake…until dawn comes. I then go out of my shelter, and walk into the woods.

Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I be killed instead? Why does the capital have to force us to do this? Why do the Hunger games even exist?! I was then startled by a rustling noise. I look through a bush, and see a small clearing. I see a bunch of shiny plum colored berries on a leaf, and Loverboy picking them. I know those from my berry identification course. Nightlock…Doesn't he know those are Nightlock? They could kill you in a minute! Wait…that's exactly what I need. Loverboy then walks away from the clearing to pick more. I can't believe this is actually going to happen. Never in my life, have I EVER thought about this. I made it to fourth place, and now I'm leaving…good bye District 5, good bye Elesa, thank you for everything. I then shove the berries in my mouth, and I swallow. I notice everything begins to fade away. I begin to weaken, and I lay down on the ground. My eyes are wide open, but my vision is almost gone. I then hear a cannon boom, a few seconds after I hear a scream. And the last thing I see is a hallucination…a sly red fox. Then everything goes pitch black…

**Pikachu: Not the longest chapter, but I finally finished it! Or have I? Foxface is not here, but she told me to please continue the story. I haven't made the decision yet, but if I decide to make an extra chapter, I promise I'll get it typed up and published. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pikachu: Hello everyone! I've decided to make this story a bit longer. You'll see soon enough. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy! Oh and this takes place in Mockinjay (ending) I sadly don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

" She's moving! She's alive!" A cheery voice said as I woke up.

"What happened?" I groaned.

" I revived you to life! What else!" She cheered. Wait, what now? I stood there confused.

"How long has it been?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's only been 2 years! But we managed to find a way to revive humans! And now we are using it on old Hunger Games tributes! We've revived almost all of them so far!"

"So what you're saying is you can make zombies." I said in a stern voice.

"Well sort of…in a way." She replied.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked.

"Foxface." I replied. If I was going to be a zombie, I'm WAY better off being known as Foxface.

"That's such a weird name, but I like it! My name is Sara." She cheerfully replied.

"So what has happened over the years I died. And where are we?"

"We're in district 5 silly! How could you not recognize this place?" Sara said as she looked at me as if I was mentally challenged.I was usually a smart person, but I think I lost some brain cells when I died.

"Oh, and there was a war between the capitol and all the districts. Turns out district 13 was underground!" And then Katniss and Peeta got married!" I must of missed out on a lot. So lover boy and Katniss did love each other after all… I knew it!

" How was district 13 underground?"

" Because they're smart like that! Duh!" How in the name of god did this idiot become a doctor? I knew that eventually there would be a war between us and the capitol again. But District 13? I never thought of that!

"I'm leaving." I said as I walked away from Sara. Then I stopped , and turned around.

"By the way, you REALLY don't deserve a medical degree." I said in a harsh voice. Sara looked at me shocked as I begun to walk away. I think that maybe I was a bit too harsh considering she was the person who brought me back to life, but I guess she'll get over it.

I walked down the slightly empty streets of District 5. It was really early, and the sun was beginning to rise. I remember the last sunrise I saw in the Hunger games…Elesa! Maybe she's still here! I thought as I began to run down the streets towards Elesa's house/spy base. I knocked on the door as soon as I got there. Some lady answered it. "Is Elesa here?" I asked hoping she wasn't dead.

"Fox? Is that you? I thought you were dead?"

"Elesa?!" I yelled in shock.

"Yes it's me Fox." She said like I was dumb or something. I went into her house. It was the same as before.

"What's with your new look?" I asked. She looked different. She had black hair now instead of blonde, and had on red sunglasses. She wore a large yellow coat with a mini dress underneath. She had even larger headphones than before.

"I was incognito; I needed to change my look, so those capitol bastards would stop following me during the war. Then I decided that this should be my new look." I wonder what Elesa did to them.

"So why are you alive?" Elesa asked.

"Some doctor revived me." I said calmly.

"Let me guess…Sara?"

"How did you know?" I said with bewilderment.

"She's the only doctor we have here, but she sure is the dumbest." I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that.

Elesa then looked at me all weird. "So they revived you? Am I the only one who doesn't know about this? I guess I need to get out more…"

"I think you should, I heard District 13 was underground. Can we go?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure why not? I needed to see Haymitch in District 12 anyways."

I mentally laughed at the thought of her liking him. She looked like a model, and he…well, he looked like a hobo in the streets. **(No offense to any Haymitch fans! He is actually one of my favorite characters!) **Elesa probably knew what I was thinking.

"No, I don't like Haymitch , now let's go board the train."

We probably had to go through most districts to get to District 13, including District 11.

* * *

**Pikachu: You probably didn't expect that! I planned out the rest of the story, so the next update might be quicker. But school is starting back up! And I'm also gonna take a typing class to type faster! Oh and Sara is a made up character, but Elesa is a real one! **

**Foxface: Either way, you're still the worst writer.**

**Pikachu: *Tear* I wish you were never revied! **

**Foxface: Whatever. Now go write the next chapter!**

**Pikachu: *Okay meme***


	7. Chapter 7

**Pikachu: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews so far! It's been a VERY long time since I've updated! My laptop broke and it's STILL getting fixed (-_-) I know that this chapter might not seem like much but it's all I can work with right now. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own the Hunger Games.**

As we went through the districts, I started to think about stopping in District 11 and 12 before going to district 13. Elesa made us stop in District 8, so she could see her friend Skyla.

"Can we stop in District 11?" I said as we boarded the train.

"Does Fox want to see her boyfriend?" She cooed.

I blushed a little with a hint of pink in my cheeks, but I barely managed to hide it. I completely forgot that Elesa was my mentor.

"Oh and I know what happened in the games. I never knew you would ever fall for him!" Elesa laughed teasingly.

"I bet Haymitch would love to do that to you too." I said with a smirk on my face. Now it was Elesa's turn to blush.

"I don't like him!" She yelled.

"Sure…" I said sarcastically. The train then took off for District 11.

When we arrived in District 11, it looked kind of the same. The people though, were happy as they picked their crops. I breathed in the fresh rural air. It smelled like Thresh. I really liked his scent.

"I'm going to visit my old friend Clay, be back at the train station in two days. Don't spend too much time with your boyfriend okay?" Elesa said as she left.

She didn't seem to fit with this setting. Her bright flashy clothes made her look like she was from another world. I asked people where Rue was. I wanted to see Rue if she was revived. They all said the same thing. She was at the meadow.

I ran to the meadow as fast as I could. I slowed down when I felt lush grass and primroses beneath my feet. Rue was sitting down on her knees while she picked flowers. "Rue?" I said worryingly.

"Foxface? Did they revive you too?"

Before I answered her question, I hugged her. Rue was like the sister I never had. "Yes they revived me! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Rue smiled, "I'm glad you're revived too! I guess Thresh will be even happier!"

"You mean he's been revived too!?" I asked trying not to sound like I don't care.

"Yes, he's alive! Now let's go say hi to him!" Rue said as she dragged me out of the meadow by my wrist. I can see why Thresh and everyone else liked Rue. She was peaceful and majestic, like a bird. I don't even think I could have a chance with Thresh. I'm just a no good spy with a bad personality…

Rue took me to an apple orchard. It only had a few people in straw hats picking the apples. She took me to a lone tree in the corner.

"Thresh! I have someone who wants to talk to you!" Rue said with a cheery voice.

" I'm coming! I just have to pick one more apple!" A deep but happy voice said back. Thresh's to be exact. I wondered how he was going to react when he saw me. He looked exhausted with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. I really don't know how he could maintain his smile, that looks tiring. He had on a striped shirt with an undershirt underneath **(Like the ones farmers wear! Use your imagination!)**

"Hey Fox girl!" He greeted me.

"Thresh. It's nice to see you're alive." My greeting was the complete opposite of his. His was warm and inviting while mine was quiet and emotionless. I stared at him for a few seconds and then looked away. Thresh scratched the back of his head trying to tame the awkwardness.

"Why don't we go get a bite to eat? We have apple pie!" He asked.

"Sure...I'm actually pretty hungry." I said with little enthusiasm in my voice.

"Let me clean up a bit first." Thresh said as he ran off to change. I turned to see that Rue had left me. I never knew she was that sneaky!

"Let's go!" Thresh yelled as he grabbed my arm with one hand and a basket of apples in the other to drag me wherever he desired. I felt like a frigid rag doll as Thresh pulled me all over town, We ended up at a small bakery. It smelled really good in there. As much as I loved the scent of Thresh, I sort of liked this better. Thresh set the basket of apples on the counter and the baker paid him for the apples

"Thank you for the apples Thresh! These will be good for my apple cider and apple tart!"

"No problem." Thresh said modestly. Thresh may look big and tough, but he's really nice and pretty on the inside. Kind of like a diamond safe that I broke into when I was 7.

"Can I get an apple pie please?" He ordered. Then he turned to me.

"What do you want Fox?"

I scanned the menu quickly trying to decide what I wanted. If I took too long I would look like an indecisive fool.

"Can I have an apple tart?" I asked in a detached voice.

"One apple tart please." Thresh said as he slapped some money on the led me to a table, and we sat down to wait for our food.

"So Fox when did they revive you?"

"A few days ago. What about you?" I replied quietly.

"About a month ago. I wanted to see if you were alive, but you weren't so I came back here."

Thresh wanted to see me? He went to district 5?

" Well I am now…" I spoke awkwardly.

"ORDER UP!" The baker yelled. Thresh got up, and grabbed everything. He gave me my apple tart, and started eating his apple pie. I ate it as if it were my last meal. I looked at my watch. It was 8 o'clock! Oh shit! Tomorrow I'm leaving!

"What's wrong Fox?" Thresh asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning…." I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm headed towards district 13. I'm stopping by district 12 too."I explained. I really didn't want to leave, but my face showed indifference. I couldn't show my emotion, not yet...

Thresh looked down for a second, looked up at me, and said ,"If you're leaving...then I'm coming with you!"

**Pikachu: So this story is going to be longer than I expected. It might have 10 chapters but I really don't know! Clay and Skyla are also real characters. Anyways I'm going to hurry up and type up the next chapters that I remember. Don't forget to review, Bye!**

**Foxface: You better hurry up! Don't keep me waiting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pikachu: Sorry I haven't wrote much. I kinda forgot about this story to be honest, but now that I have more time I can finish it :)**

**Foxface: How dare you forget about me! I've been waiting!**

**Pikachu: Sorry Fox, not my fault I'm busy, just do the disclaimer.**

**Foxface: Pikachu98 does not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"I'm coming with you!" Thresh said. I stood there dumbfounded not believing a single word he just said. Why does he have to make me all warm inside like that?

"Okay…" I replied looking down. I was madly blushing and I didn't want to even bear to look up at him.

"Yay! We will have a lot of fun right Fox?"

"Y…yes" I murmured still looking down.

"Well let's go to the train station!" Thresh said as he grabbed my hand.

I was freaking out on the inside but at the same time I loved the warmth I got from him…maybe I could get used to this. Thresh pulled me out of the shop and to the station. When we got there, Elesa was on a bench waiting legs crossed. Her lips curled into a smirk when she saw us. I let go of Thresh's hand hoping Elesa didn't see that.

"Hiya Fox! Why did you bring your boyfriend here?" Elesa asked.

I felt like I wanted to be dead again…Oh wait I'll die of embarrassment anyways.

"He's not my boyfriend Elesa." I said blushing slightly.

"Whatever you say Fox…anyways who are you?" She said turning to Thresh.

"I'm Thresh! Nice to meet Fox's mentor!" Thresh said happily.

Elesa smiled, "Well it's very nice to meet you, I suppose you can join us on our trip to District 13 since you are Fox's boyfriend right?"

"Well…"

Then the train came. Yes! Thank you train and all those who operate it! I ran inside as soon as the doors opened. It looks like the train saved me. I looked around and eventually sat down in a lush red seat. Elesa sat in the front and Thresh…sat next to me. Oh fuck…Elesa can really embarrass me now.

I just looked out the window hoping Thresh wouldn't do anything.

"Fox…?" Thresh asked.

"W-what?" I said still looking out the window.

"You're not mad at me right?"

"No…no Thresh I'm not." I said shyly.

"Okay good. I don't like seeing you mad." Thresh said happily.

Damn it Thresh…thanks a lot now I'm blushing.

Elesa looked back and I completely wiped all emotions from my face. Hopefully she didn't hear any of that.

"Hey Fox don't fall asleep this time!" Elesa said.

"Hopefully I won't."

"Well if you do, you can fall asleep on your boyfriend's shoulder."

I could feel Elesa's devious glare through her Red and Blue sunglasses. I didn't respond. Mission accomplished Elesa.

We were the only passengers on the train, so it was very quiet. I eventually fell asleep and blacked out.

"Fox…wake up! Look! We're in 12 now!" Thresh yelled.

"Wha…what?" I was still half asleep and everything was blurry. My vision came back and I looked out the window. I expected to see mines and poverty, but I saw none of that. There were houses and many hospitals. I guess District 12 is now a medical district. Well at least that's better than coal mining.

"Do you think Katniss and Peeta are here Fox?" Thresh asked.

"I hope so…" I replied. I really wanted to actually meet Katniss, so hopefully we can see them.

"Whoa…I haven't been to 12 in a long time. They sure changed…" Elesa said as she looked out the window.

"You haven't seen Haymitch in a long time have you?" I asked smirking.

"Fox go visit Katniss with your boyfriend. Shoo."

And my embarrassment to Elesa backfired…

We got off the train and headed to the Victor's Village. Elesa went straight to Haymitch's house and we went looking for Katniss'.

"Does Elesa like Haymitch Fox?" Thresh asked.

"Yes she does. She just doesn't want to admit it." I said as I looked for the house.

"There." I pointed at a big yellow house, it seemed like it was occupied.

"Is she scared Haymitch doesn't like her back?" Thresh asked again.

"I don't know Thresh…maybe." I said as walked.

"Do you not want to admit something Fox?"

I stopped walking. Oh shit…he's on to me.

"...maybe" I said my cheeks tinting red.

Thresh then grabbed me. "Well I have something I want to admit too..."


End file.
